carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Miscarriage (1981)
Plot Overview Not only has Krystle lost the baby but the doctor recommends that she should not have another child. At the hospital, the only one for Blake is Jeff. His children are absent and Jeff is unable to reach Fallon. When she arrives home, Alexis gives her some friendly advice about not cheating on her husband - she does know the cost to pay. But Fallon does not want to listen to Alexis. Besides, through Claudia, Alexis learns about Krystle's miscarriage. Meanwhile, Sammy Jo takes Steven to a party with her racing buddies. Steven is challenged to a race the next day and he accepts. Steven loves the racing and is only upset that he did not win. Sammy Jo is excited because he made it a race. Fueled by adrenaline, Steven kisses Sammy Jo and tells her that he loves her. Steven then takes Sammy Jo up to the cabin where he first made love to Claudia. Steven can't bring himself to do it - he is still in love with Claudia and wants to marry her. Steven tells Claudia that, but Claudia tells Steven she is in love with Matthew. However, Claudia, has just told Nick that she hated Matthew and that all that she wanted was to get Lindsay back. Alexis is concerned about Steven - she does not want him to have an affair with Sammy Jo - and talks to Blake about it. Blake agrees to speak with Steven, but Steven tells him not to worry, nothing is happening between him and Sammy Jo. Alexis also has a little talk with Joseph, who tells her she is not really from an upper class family as she wants everyone to think she is. Her father was simply a hatter. However, Alexis corrects him: her father was not just any hatter but a hatter by appointment to his majesty the king. Fallon thinks she might want something more with Nick. Nick had a great time, and the two will do it again, just not when Fallon wants. She is nothing more than just another appointment. Fallon accuses him of being much more interested by another woman in that appointment book - Krystle. As Alexis stalks around the mansion, she overhears Blake talking with Andrew about a Rashid Ahmed who is the person in control of Blake's oil. Blake needs to speak with this Ahmed and get that oil or else Denver-Carrington would go bankrupt. Alexis is now interested in finding and reuniting with Ahmed - whom she happens to know. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby (credit only) * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * James Carrington ... Buddy * William Prince ... Dr. Miller * Scott Cooper ... Jud * Ava Lazar ... Linda * Wade Wallace ... Andy * Kathy Rich ... Debbie Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 26-Oct-1981 to 03-Nov-1981 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; The Enchanted Hill (Beverly Hills); Saugus Speedway (Saugus). * Deleted scene : Krystle has a nightmare in which she sees a death angel taking her baby from her. Oddly, the filming of this scene is related by Linda Evans in her book "Recipes for Life: My Memories". This scene had been replaced by a more down-to-earth scene in which Alexis calls the hospital for having some news about Krystle's condition. * Unfilmed scenes : second scene with Steven, Sammy Jo, Buddy and their friends at the tavern, Alexis learns by Joseph that Krystle has lost her baby (replaced with a similar scene with Claudia), Steven gets depressed in his bedroom before going to talk to Claudia. * Alternative scene : The conversation between Claudia and Nick was shot twice. In the first version, Pamela Bellwood wore a blue bathrobe. * Trivia : Heather Locklear's title card for the opening sequence was shot during the filming of this episode. SammyJocredit1bis.jpg SammyJocredit1.jpg Quotes * Alexis Carrington [Discussing Alexis' past, and Fallon's present, infidelities]: Well, lets just say that some women don't appreciate what they have... until they lose it. Fallon Carrington Colby: On the other hand, some women don't appreciate what they don't have... until they get it.